


Waiting for Dawn

by 1angel2heart



Series: HisoGon Short Stories☆ [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, HisoGon - Freeform, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, dominant seme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1angel2heart/pseuds/1angel2heart
Summary: Summary: When the flame of lust dies, will love be born from the ashes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a response to a request from the lovely rinmorow on Tumblr who wanted a possessive Hisoka with dark and sweet desires!

 

* * *

 

 **Warning, Rated M for...** Analingus, anal sex, oral sex, hand job, humiliation, violence, dominant seme, angst, fluff.  

 

 **NOTES:** You can view this as belonging to the same world as my other story, Unexpected x Developments, since it is set with the premise that Hisoka and Gon were traveling / living together for some time. It is written with the assumption that they separate after their mission in YorkShin is completed and that Gon gets his Nen back (which may not happen in Unexpected x Developments so it's not a spoiler!). Now it's one year later and although Gon thinks that what he had with Hisoka is over, Hisoka has been observing him for months, protecting what is ‘his’ and waiting for the right moment to reunite with Gon. (NOTE: The one-shot begins with a free verse poem I wrote to refer to the relationship that Gon and Hisoka shared before they separated. It acts as a prelude to the story.)   

**Chapter Dictionary:**

[[sound]]: I use this in all my stories to mean that there is some kind of sound effect happening.  

* * *

 

 _Fast, dangerous and fleeting,_   

 _Their lust was destined to die_   

 _Speeding along carelessly with eyes closed,_   

 _Eventually there's a crash_   

 _Eventually the light goes out_   

 _Breathing slows_   

 _Darkness swallows..._   

 _But,_   

 _When the sun sleeps, the world does not come to an end_   

 _Dark but not desolate, it thrives._   

 _Eyes close for slumber but the body isn't dead_   

 _Alive…_   

 _Waiting for dawn._   

 _And just the same,_   

 _as a book whose story has ended,_   

 _The story can be told again._   

 _No matter how afraid one is to relive the tale,_   

 _No matter how afraid one is to give in..._   

 _Lust will burn again_   

 _Lust will surrender to love_   

 _And love will find a way in._   

 _Even if it burns too brightly,_   

 _The book will be reopened_   

 _Love will make the story go on_   

 _Even if it consumes..._   

 _Even if it destroys..._   

 _And dawn will come_   

 _Are you…_ ** _were_** _you waiting for dawn?_   

 _xxx_   

  

 **Location** : YorkShin City. **Time** : 7:00pm  

  

"Please don't kill me..."  

"You've already cemented your death the moment you became Gon-kun's target~"   

"Who? I don't know that person...I-I didn't hurt him, I swear—"   

"Of course you didn't hurt him~♥" Hisoka's cunning, smooth voice cut in as he gave his battered victim a sweet smile. "Had you done that, you'd have been dead already by my hands and—" He paused to look down at his trembling hands. Just the thought of Gon getting hurt by this peon had him feeling the nuances of his bloodlust building until a crescendo of insanity was playing its tune beneath his skin.   

 _H_ _nn._ _.._   

Resisting the impulse to claw at his arms, he turned his manic gaze back to the man's bloodied face. He continued, "If **_you_** had hurt Gon... ** _we_** wouldn't be having this conversation~"   

  

"Hold on a sec I—" The man tried to get up but fell and it was only then that he realized that one of his legs were broken. "What the—" A wave of nauseating pain echoed through his body but before he could attempt to speak, he made the mistake of looking up into Hisoka's demented glare. He froze.  

Hisoka chuckled lowly to himself and it was a chilling, bloodcurdling sound. With a resoundingly vile aura emanating from him and a little smile turning one corner of his lips upward, he trapped the man in his golden glare. "You're not going to die because of anything you **_did_** to him...you'll be dying because I don't want Gon-kun getting involved in more than he can handle. His death would be a very unfortunate thing for me you see~♣"   

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what you're talking about I swear!" The man choked out, his voice a raspy sound that slipped past bloodied lips. "Whatever it is I did, I'm sorry!"  

"Oh, you've done a lot~♦" Hisoka said, chuckling crudely. "Enough to capture the attention of the Hunters' Association~" He stepped closer, smiling openly now. It was always amusing how apologetic all his prey became when they were faced with a sure death. "And by capturing their attention...you've captured Gon's attention..." 

"Stop! Please!" 

 "Robbery, murder, arson—"  

"I said I'm sorry!"   

"As if that would save you~" 

"Ah!!" The man watched with wild eyes as Hisoka crouched near him to pick up the dagger he had used to attack him. "What are you going to do with that?!" 

"Don't you want to know how your own weapon feels?" Hisoka twirled the knife skilfully in one hand before his placid expression was taken over by a crude, sadistic one. "You were planning to use this on Gon, weren't you?" His eyes darted to man's broken legs and his focus became manic. 

"I told you I don't know who that is!" The man tried to scoot backwards as Hisoka raised the hand that was holding the blade high. "I wouldn't hurt—" 

[[Stab]] 

"Ah!" 

"How does this feel hm? ~" 

"Ah!!!" The man hollered in pain when Hisoka sunk the knife deeper into his leg. "What are you doing, you psycho?!"  

"But..." Hisoka smiled innocently even as he continued to dig the knife into various parts of his victim's immobile legs. "But it's broken, you don't need it anymore~" 

[[Stab]] 

"Ah! Fuck! That hurts! Shit!" 

"This is boring," Hisoka complained. "I don't know how Illumi enjoys this torture stuff so much" 

[[Stab]] 

"Gah!!"

"But then again...Illumi **_is_** boring~" He chuckled as the man continued to scream. "So noisy." 

[[Stab]]

[[Stab]]

[[Stab]]

"You're a sick fucking—" 

"Heh, come on, don't be such a spoiled sport~" Hisoka sighed, removing the blade and tossing it aside as he stood up. "You're no fun." He wrapped one arm across the front of his own torso and brought the elbow of his other arm to rest atop his wrist as he casually studied the man who appeared distraught before him. He tapped the side of his face as if thinking deeply. "You had so much potential~♥" he commented with yet another sigh just as a frown took over his lips and his tone grew dark. "This fight was going so good before you started blubbering~"  

"But I don't want to die! Spare me! My family—"  

"How about no? ~♠" Hisoka tilted his head slightly. His pitying expression was as fake as his kind smile. "Don't look so crushed... you're a mass murderer aren't you? You should be well acquainted with the transience of life~♥"  

"D-did someone hire you to kill me?!" The man demanded. "If you kill me now, you're treading on dangerous ground! The—"  

"Hm, yes, yes, yes~" Hisoka interrupted in a bored tone before his voice took on a whimsical quality. "You've already told me about how you're the son of a prestigious family, about the gang you're attached to. That's all the information I needed to know and I'll handle the rest of your comrades soon enough~♥" He laughed. "I'll kill everyone... ** _everyone_** you know and care about who can possibly pose a threat to Gon~♦"   

"You can't do this! Do you hear me?! I will..."  

Smoothly withdrawing one of his cards, Hisoka didn't bother to pay attention to what the man was saying as he took a moment to savor the pleasurable tingle he was accustomed to feeling whenever faced with the prospect of killing someone. He shuddered in delight and his callous gaze briefly looked down at the card in his hand before focusing on his target once more.   

"I don't have anything against you personally, but I'm determined to clean up Gon-kun's mess before it consumes him. You see, my little fruit loves to mess around in things that are none of his business and I can't have him getting hurt again~"  

"What are you talking abo—"   

[[Fwip]]  

Before the man could finish his sentence, one flick of the wrist was all it took to silence him and in an instant he was slumping to the ground with the playing card Hisoka was previously holding lodged deep in his throat.   

[[♫]]  

Hisoka hummed softly as he walked up to the body, smiling as he repeated the musical tune that had been stuck in his head for days. It was a song about lost love and he stopped immediately when he realized what he was humming.   

 _H_ _ow unusual... why was I thinking of that?_ A little frown fluttered across his lips but before his mind could linger on that thought,  he distracted himself with the macabre sight at his feet.  

"Hm~" Retrieving his card and watching with mild interest as the blood started to pour from the unobstructed wound like a thick red syrup, he sighed. "That took longer than usual~" He commented with a frown. "I'm getting rather talkative these days...I don't normally speak with trash before disposing of it~♣"   

 _I must be a little tense...~♠_   

 _I_ _t's probably time to show myself to_ _Gon_ _and let him know that I've been following him~♥_   

 _I want to play with him._   

He turned his frown down at the body at his feet and pouted.   

 _These peons are no longer keeping the bloodlust suppressed._   

A sinister smile spread across Hisoka's face.  

 _My little Apple-_ _chan_ _needs to help me get rid of some of this tension~♥_   

"Heh~"   

"Gon is always so good at doing that..."  

He bit into his bottom lip in an attempt to control his rising lust as his thoughts strayed to the memory of long heated nights spent wrapped up in slim, searching arms as skin the color of polished copper glistened beneath his palms. A stabbing wave of need pierced his heart and Hisoka took a deep breath.  

 _I_ _t's been too long._   

 _I've been neglecting my property._   

 _What have I been doing?_   

He paused momentarily as if seriously considering the answer to his own question.  

"'What have I been doing...?'" He muttered aloud. "Obviously not Gon~♥"  

A snide laugh ruined the serenity of the peaceful night before Hisoka stopped it suddenly with a little smirk.   

"That's all going to change very soon," he mumbled as he turned to walk out of the alleyway and into the deserted street.  

 _I_ _'m coming to_ ** _do_** _you Gon-kun~_ His eyes narrowed. _I_ _hope you're ready for me~_   

Quickly flicking the blood from the card he was still holding, Hisoka idly watched as the card disappeared in a puff of flashy smoke before pondering what he had learned from his latest prey. "An entire crime family, hm?~♥" His smirk returned to tip the corners of his lips upwards. "Two down...fifteen more to go~" He licked his lips as his excitement started to mount steadily with each step that he took. This new case that Gon was dealing with was proving to be a mildly exciting one, albeit a bit complicated.   

Did Gon even realize that he was messing with a mafia family with roots so deep that even some members of the police were involved? Did he realize that he was risking his life by investigating one of their members? Probably not. "Mm Gon-kun...getting yourself into trouble as usual~" He chuckled. "Should I go kill the entire gang now or go punish Gon first?~"  

Hisoka's mood took on a sullen quality when it became clear to him that he had to choose between his two favorite things – killing worthy opponents and playing with Gon. His pout returned momentarily. "Ah...I want to fuck Gon now~" He stopped walking and looked up at the darkened sky. "Such a hard decision..."  

"…"  

The lightly falling snow drifted over his skin to kiss the ever-present smirk on his lips and silently he wished that it were Gon's lips caressing his instead of the wispy snowflakes.   

"Hmmm..." It took Hisoka scarcely a moment to deliberate before he came to a decision. "Oh I know~" A wide, sinister grin spread across his face. "I'll go kill them all and **_then_** I'll go claim my prize." He turned his gaze back to the path ahead of him and his smirk became a wicked smile. "The night is still young and a little murder will be the perfect warm up for a romantic encounter~"  

  

…......  

 **N.B.:** One hour later...  

Gon groaned. He was exhausted. Today had been another one of those days spent running around the town trying to gather information on the case he was working on.   

"So...tired..."  

Resting his forehead on his desk, he found himself reflecting on the past few months. He was living in a big city and working as a Hunter just as he had always wanted to but it was not working out as he had expected.   

 _This isn’t the type of job I thought it would be…_   

He sighed.  

 _Working as a Black List Hunter should be more fun!_   

 _Where are the bad guys?_   

 _Why do all the suspects turn up dead or go missing before I can capture them and solve the case?_   

 _Why is it that the only jobs I'm getting to carry out are the crappy ones where I have to be a boring bodyguard for obaasans?_   

 _And why did the Association put me in this dumb office?_   

Groaning again at his inability to solve the slew of questions racing through his mind, Gon stood up and walked over to the triad of large picture windows that made up the wall on one side of the small, plain office.  

He was restless and his feelings of being caged in multiplied as he looked out one of the windows. 

As uncommon as it was for Gon to be stuck in one place for a long time, that day, it was his misfortune to have been given a direct order from the Association to remain in the office overtime until he finished the monthly report he had been procrastinating on.    

"I really hate this place," he grumbled sullenly as the past eight months he'd spent in YorkShin trying unsuccessfully to forget Hisoka flitted through his thoughts.   

 _I_ _t reminds me of him..._   

 _Everything...reminds_ _me of him._   

Before his thoughts could take him down the familiar path of recollection of the days he had spent in that city with the elusive redhead, Gon distracted himself with the view outside the clear window.  

Pressing his palm against the cold smooth glass, his eyes wandered over the vast array of multicolored lights twinkling from the collection of tall, polished buildings that were higher than the multistory one that he was in. The sight was stunning and with the falling snow cascading from a puffy violet sky, it was as if the entire city was bathed in fairy dust like a dreamy wonderland. Sadly, this magnificent view was one that no longer enthralled him. Its beauty only served to remind him of friends...and love; two things that he did not have with him at that moment.   

 _A_ _m I lonely_ _?_   

He closed his eyes to block out the beautiful view that was beginning to haunt him.  

 _P_ _robably._   

"…"  

Gon had never thought that he would end up settling in any one city, especially after Killua had left again to travel the world with Alluka. But he knew that his current loneliness could not be blamed on anyone else but himself. Killua had wanted him to come along. As a matter of fact, Killua had begged him to, promising that they'd revisit all of the places that he and Alluka had gone to when they had had their first trip together two years earlier, but Gon had refused, and just like that time two years earlier, he had missed out again on going with them.   

 _Why did I stay in this city when being here makes me feel so alone?_   

 _I shouldn't have stayed in_ _YorkShin_ _...but I really thought that things would have turned out differently._   

Part of Gon's reasoning for staying in YorkShin was so simple that it was laughable. In a city that always seemed to have something troublesome happening, he had thought that it would have been the perfect place to settle for a while. After getting stuck with Hisoka and agreeing to work with him to solve a high-profile case the year before, he had once again attracted the attention of the Hunters' Association and following the conclusion of that case, he had been offered a job with a local detective firm that worked closely with the Association.   

The prospect had been exciting at the time and Gon was so eager to get mixed up in some action after his Nen had returned, that he had quickly accepted the job, but it did not take long for him to discover that this job was not going to be as exciting as he thought it would be.   

In the early days, work consisted of long days with not much to do other than the training he received from the senior detective that occupied the office at the time. His days were boring but coming home to Hisoka at night made working in YorkShin totally worth the trouble. He was following his dream, keeping people safe and it was not long before the senior detective indicated that he was pleased enough with his development to leave the YorkShin office in his hands.   

It was a surprising turn of events to be given such a huge responsibility with only one month of training under his belt, but when he had rushed home excitedly to tell Hisoka this, Hisoka had been less than enthusiastic. According to the man, he had thought that Gon was only "playing around" with the job and that they'd be leaving YorkShin together by the beginning of the next month. Gon had gotten angry that Hisoka refused to support him, saying that he could not possibly leave the city now that he had gotten a promotion, but Hisoka had only shrugged, replying simply that Gon was just being selfish and would be bored with the job eventually.   

At the time, Gon knew that Hisoka was right and knew that he was wrong in expecting Hisoka to stay by his side but he was too stubborn to admit it or to tell Hisoka that being with him was more important than the job. To him, Hisoka was the real joy about living and working in YorkShin and although he knew that Hisoka was bored with there not being much action in the city, Gon did not want anything to change and wanted to make Hisoka stay under his terms.   

As a result, it should not have come as a surprise that soon after their argument Hisoka would have left YorkShin without him, but it did. Gon was devastated that this had been the result of his stubbornness, yet he chose to hide his pain with a stoic determination to prove to himself that he could enjoy his newfound independence despite the nature of his job, but this determination had quickly become overshadowed by disappointment when, in the end, each day he became more and more miserable working in YorkShin by himself – just as Hisoka had predicted.   

Gon hated admitting that Hisoka was right but it was true...he was. In his new role, he was granted very little freedom. There were rules, there wasn’t always something interesting happening, and worst of all, he had to go to work everyday and face paperwork. Each time he got a case it was solved before he could do much and sometimes, when he was **_actually_** able to get out of the office and deal with a case directly, most of the time it turned out to be simple bodyguard work.  

He was bored out of his mind and severely missed the days he'd spent running around with his best friend without a care. Now he had responsibilities and as Gon leaned forward to press his forehead against the cool glass, it occurred to him that he was having a midlife crisis…at seventeen.  

“This blows,” he grumbled, idly focusing his gaze on the way the glass fogged up as he spoke.  Stuck at the office working overtime in a boring job had his thoughts wandering to Killua again. “I wonder if Killua's happy now that he's back with Alluka again?"  

He paused, remembering the last time they'd spoken, which was just a few hours earlier.  

"Of course he is..."  

"I wonder if he'd go back to Kukuro Mountain when they return, or come here?”  

 _Hmmm..._   

“I wish he'd come to see me first…”  

Pursing his lips, he grumbled, “If Killua or Hisoka was here right now—“  

Gon stopped himself. It had been a long time since he had last seen the eccentric magician and he had promised himself too many times that he would never think of him again, but…  

“Why have I been thinking of him so much these days??”   

Thinking of Hisoka was bad news and Gon knew it. To keep his thoughts on a fickle man who consistently sought after satisfying his own needs was definitely not a healthy activity. Hisoka was not a person to get attached to but Gon was aware that it was already too late for him – he had fallen in love with that fickle, eccentric magician back when they had started traveling together the previous year and no matter how much he tried now, he could not forget him.  

And it was torturous.   

 Most days he found himself missing silly little things like the way Hisoka would smile at him, the way they'd fight, the way he would hold him while he talked about his day at work, and most of all how everyday he had spent with him felt like an exciting adventure.   

“Maybe that’s why I can’t leave this crappy job and YorkShin…”  

 _Yeah and maybe that's why I keep going to D' Pastry Shoppe,_ he thought with a resigned sigh, knowing that it was not just Laura's bubbly personality and the free cream pastries that she gifted him ever so often that had him visiting that café every morning.  

“Am I somehow hoping that he'd return and stay here with me?”  

“Am I wishing that he’d come back and take me with him? Or am I just holding on to memories?”  

 _Urgh._   

 _Hisoka's_ _gone...he_ _won't come back here._   

“Stupid memories.” Gon clenched his fist against the glass and frowned deeply, thoroughly angry with himself for even thinking of Hisoka. “Hisoka left me. He never said that he was coming back…”   

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door and immediately jarred out of his thoughts, Gon looked back quickly in an attempt to see if he could discern, through the glass insert in the door, who was outside. Since he worked alone and sent his reports to the Hunters' Association wirelessly, the possibility of this being an official visit was eliminated.   

 _I_ _don't think they'd just show up like this,_ he thought. _Even if it's an emergency._   

Through the frosted glass he could only make out the shadowy silhouette of someone tall and his eyes squinted suspiciously.  

 _And I'm sure it's not a client with a real job either_.  

 _Hmph._   

Unable to sense any Nen, he came to one conclusion.  

 _It's probably another boring contract job and_ _I’m not in the mood to play bodyguard to any rich obaasan for the next week or two._   

The knock sounded again, a bit more urgent this time.   

 _No._   

Gon ignored it and turned back to the window to rest his forehead against the cool glass again. He closed his eyes. _T_ _ake a_ _hint...The_ _office is closed and I’m tired; maybe tomorrow I'll take your request._   

 _Maybe._   

The next knock was loud enough to rattle the solid oak door in its frame and Gon’s eyebrows dipped downward. What could possibly be so urgent that this person could not wait till the next day?  

He was starting to get upset but then a thought occurred to him. _What if it’s something serious? What if people had gotten hurt and it's someone with a really exciting job this time?!_   

A bit of hope swelled in his chest but before it could motivate him to open the door, it quickly died.   

 _Yeah right. I haven’t sensed anything really evil in YorkShin since last year when I was working on that case with Hisoka and—_   

Gon stopped that thought instantly and frowned. There it was again, yet another situation was reminding him of Hisoka when he did not want to think of the man.   

 _Dammit, I—_   

Another loud knock interrupted his thoughts again and this time Gon gritted his teeth as he whipped around to march towards the door.   

 _This guy won't leave until I tell him to._   

Releasing the latch quickly, he swung the door open in a wide arc. “This better be important or else you—!” Gon's words halted and his hand froze on the cold knob. “You…”   

The man, tall and handsomely dressed in slim jeans and a long-sleeved dress shirt, directed a wide familiar grin at him and Gon’s heart suddenly started racing.  

 _No._ _No._ _No...not him._ ** _Why_** _him?_   

Of all the people that he thought that it would be at the door, he’d never have anticipated that it would have been Hisoka.   

 _No..._   

Gon ignored the part of his brain that immediately tried to push his leaden feet into action; the part that was trying to convince him that running up to Hisoka and throwing his arms around his torso was the right thing to do.  

 _Damn_ _._   

His fingertips twitched, making the intense desire to wrap his arms around Hisoka hard to resist, but Gon was stubborn enough to persist, choosing instead to grasp the doorknob harder.  

 _I will not welcome him back. Not after all this time…_   

 _He was the one who chose to walk away._   

 _But..._   

His frown faltered.  

 _But...why_ _is he here?_   

“I…” Hisoka's magnetic, captivating eyes drew him in and the words died in Gon's throat. "Um..." He tried again. "Hisoka I don't think you should be her—" Gon entirely forgot what he was going to say as Hisoka shifted his weight to the other foot and took one step toward him. That smooth, subtle movement caused the silky material of Hisoka's shirt to move slightly and Gon's attention was drawn to the bare, muscled chest that peeked out from beneath the low-buttoned shirt.    

 _Isn’t he cold?_   

 _It’s snowing and it's probably freezing outside and—_   

“Do you always take this long to answer the door? ~♧”   

 _Ah._ Gon blushed, his attention still focused on Hisoka's chest and not on what he was saying. _Yes…he_ ** _is_** _cold, I can see his nipples…they're so hard..._   

“…if I were a client I'd have left with the length of time I had to wait out there and…♣”  

 _I wonder if his nipples feel as hard as they look?_   

“Gon? ~♤”  

 _Ah…_ Gon came to his senses just as he was about to reach out to touch Hisoka's nipples. _What am I doing?! Why am I thinking about Hisoka’s nipples?!_ His cheeks flushed red with his embarrassment, and he was so flustered that he was completely unaware that Hisoka was trying to get his attention at that moment. _I should be asking him why he's here, not staring at his body!_   

 _But...I_ _don't want to talk to him._ An utterly apathetic look took over Gon's features. _I think this is the point where I close the door in his face..._   

“...that’s bad for business, hm? ~♢”  

"…" Hisoka's comment took him by surprise.   

 _Huh? What's he talking about? What's 'bad for business?'_   

Gon was completely confused with everything that was happening to the point where he was beginning to get irritated, and just as he'd decided to close the door in Hisoka's face, Hisoka took another step in his direction and he paused.  

"Gon-chan~ ♡" Hisoka smirked at Gon’s spaced out expression as he continued, “It's been a long time, hasn’t it? We should celebrate, shouldn't we? ~♡”  

"…"   

When Gon did not respond again, Hisoka walked into the office, forcing Gon to release the doorknob as he backed him against the wall perpendicular to the open doorway. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue or are you that **_excited_** to see me? ~♤”  

Gon took a deep breath, readying himself to tell Hisoka which cliff he should be jumping off of but with that breath, he inhaled Hisoka's familiar scent and what felt like an infinite number of memories came flooding back to him in that instant.  

 _He's so close_ _._   

“Gon~♡” Hisoka’s hands planted themselves on Gon’s slim waist. “I want you ~♡” he murmured huskily. "I **_need_** your body~ ♥"  

“What?!” Gon's eyes widened in surprise but then his lashes lowered and desire tinted his cheeks redder than they already were. The nimble hands on his waist had started working their way under his jersey, trailing across his hot skin briefly before equally adept fingers grabbed onto his nipples tightly. Groaning and trembling in Hisoka’s grip…Gon was reminded of how long it had been since Hisoka had touched him. “Please Hisoka…”  

“Yes my love…I'm here now~ Tell me what you want~♡” Hisoka whispered close to his ear, eyes closed as he relished the smell of Gon’s hair, the feel of his warm supple skin beneath his hands and the perky nipples that jutted out between his fingers. He pinched one nipple, then the other, pulling on them gently before the need to be reacquainted with the taste of Gon's skin overwhelmed his senses.   

Roughly pushing up the material of Gon’s jersey, he bent his head to take one nipple into his mouth and Gon cried out. Smirking, he bared his teeth, clamping them over the peaked flesh and this time Gon groaned deeply, hands working their way into his crimson mane to pull him closer.   

“Hisoka…”  

Hisoka allowed his tongue to glide over the tortured nipple, dancing it across the heated flesh that grew harder under his attention, before switching to the other one. Whilst he did that, his hands moved down to Gon’s belt and in no time, those khaki shorts were dropping to the floor with only the clink of the metal buckle against the tile interrupting the silence.   

“Gon ~♡” he groaned and Gon hissed as his hand reached into his boxers to grab hold of his phallus. “Yes, that’s it Gon, look at how hard you are~ Go ahead…surrender to me ~♡”  

Panting and twisting as Hisoka stroked him while biting down on his nipple, Gon tried to fight the lust that was starting to invade his senses.  

 

 _It feels so good but..._   

 _But...this_ _is a bad idea..._   

 _I can’t do this…_   

 _I can’t let him do this to me again…_   

 _I promised myself that I won’t let this—ah!!_   

His hips jerked forward when Hisoka ran his index finger over the tip of his cock.  

“Please…Hisoka…”  

 _Stop torturing me..._   

 _Don’t do this to me again..._   

 _Don't let me fall deeper..._   

“Mmmm~♡” Hisoka moaned against his nipple, lifting his head slightly to pepper small kisses across his chest. “What do you want, Gon-kun? ~♡”  

"Un..." Gon was silenced for a moment as Hisoka had started kissing his chest again and his hands fisted the crimson hair in his grip that moved slightly as his hot breath ghosted across its brilliant, silky strands.   

"Mmmmm...!" His lips parted wider as Hisoka's tongue twirled around his hardened nipple, forcing a shaky moan out of him. “A-ah! W-we can’t do this...!”  

“We can’t?~♧”  Hisoka asked almost mockingly, squeezing the shaft in his grip tighter as he continued to slide his hand up and down its length. "But look at how hard and wet you are for me already~ Mmm...I love it when your lips say one thing and your body says another. I love it when you make me work to please you Gon~"  

"Oh! Umph...Hnnn...!"  

"How much work would it take tonight to turn you into a stuttering mess hm? ~" He kissed Gon's nipple and smirked. "It's so cute how you start stuttering when you get excited. I want to hear you begging for me, just like you always do~"  

"Ahnnn..." Gon tried to suppress his moan and failed when Hisoka's finger made a quick loop around the head of his cock and then trailed to the underside.     
  

"But it seems like I won't have to put in much effort~" Hisoka bit into the tender, sensitive skin near Gon's nipple, smiling when Gon yelped in pain and the shaft in his hand twitched before growing harder. "You love it when I hurt you, don't you? ~" He laughed. "How about when I touch... ** _here_**? ~♥"  

  

When Hisoka’s other hand moved to grab his butt, Gon gasped in surprise. “Ah! I…you…no! D-don’t touch me there!” His hands left Hisoka’s hair to grip his shoulders and he pressed his back into the wall as he tried to push the man away from him. “D-don’t do this Hisoka…I can't—ah!”  

 _I’m going to cum!_   

Gon twisted and fought against Hisoka, not wanting to give in to the man like this, not when they had too many issues between them, not when their relationship was messed up.   

"Stop!"  

"Stop...?" Hisoka paused, straightening up to look at Gon but Gon kept his gaze averted as he panted harshly. “Do you really want to give me up, Gon-chan? ~♧” he asked mockingly. “Do you really **_think_** you can throw me aside? ~♡”  

Face heating up as Hisoka resumed stroking him, Gon clenched his teeth and his nails dug into Hisoka’s shoulder, sinking deeper with each stroke that brought him closer to his peak.  

“You're so close...♥I bet if I push my fingers inside your cute butt right now you'll cum really hard in my hand~♡” Hisoka’s hand snaked lower to rest in the crease of his buttocks. “Just like you always do~”  

“Stop…”   

Hisoka grinned lecherously as Gon pleaded with him. “I hope this reminds you that I’m the only one who knows your body Gon-kun~♡”  

"Un..." 

"The only one who owns you...♥" 

“No…hnnnrgh…ah…”  A soft gasp punctuated Gon’s helpless plea. “Mmmm…Hisoka…no…”  

“Gon…you’re mine ~♡” One of Hisoka’s fingers brushed the puckered skin at Gon’s entrance. “You must be so tight in here after all this time…let me prep you before—“  

“Ah! No!” In what Gon could only assume was done in a moment blinded with both anger and passion, his hand left Hisoka’s shoulder and...   

[[Smack]]  

Suddenly the office seemed quieter than before and all movement ceased as he looked up at Hisoka’s indistinguishable expression.  

Hisoka released him but made no move to step away from him.  

“Hisoka…” Gon's palm stung from the force of the slap he'd delivered and his eyes roamed over the redness on Hisoka’s cheek. The heaviness in the room grew, becoming a dark cloud that seemed to suddenly descend upon them, choking out all the air in his lungs and making it hard for him to breathe. This was definitely not the first time he had hit Hisoka while he was angry, but the way Hisoka was looking at him now with that unreadable expression made Gon feel awkward. “I…” He looked away from him, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. “I told you to stop but you didn't and…”  

“After all this time,” Hisoka mumbled. “You still don’t understand, do you? ~♤”  

“What is it that I ' _still don’t understand_ '?!” Gon hissed through gritted teeth. “I’ve **_never_** understood what you want from me!”  

“What is so difficult to understand? ~♤” Hisoka asked almost too calmly. “It's quite simple: You have a nice body and I love to have sex with you ~♡”  

Feeling his entire face go red with anger and humiliation, Gon tried to slap him again but Hisoka grabbed his wrist within a fraction of a second. Without a moment's pause, his other hand flew up to attempt the same but was also captured.   

"Trying to hit me again Gon-kun? Sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen~♠" Hisoka's smile was broad and condescending. "I have you now~♥"  

"Why you..." Gon made a growling sound in his throat. "If you think I'm just going to give you my body, you're wrong!"  

Smirking victoriously, Hisoka stretched his captured wrists over his head and leaned close to his ear whilst Gon tried to struggle out of his grasp. “What is there to give? Your body has always belonged to me..." he muttered mockingly, kissing along the heated lobe of Gon's ear. "Your body is mine to do with as I please~♡”  

“No! I don’t belong to anyone!”  

“That’s true,” Hisoka agreed. “You don’t belong to **_anyone_** you belong to **_me_** and don’t you forget that ♧”  

Hisoka’s tone was soft and dangerous, bearing a stern warning but Gon remained stubborn and unmovable. “We're not together anymore Hisoka! You—“  

“Didn’t you promise me last year that you will stay with me? That you will give what is mine to no one else? ♢”  

“But you broke your promise to stay by my side, Hisoka!” Gon blurted out, his hands fisting as he fought against Hisoka’s powerful hold. “You left me here in YorkShin alone! You broke your promise, so I can break mine!”  

“Gon.” Hisoka’s tone darkened and his other hand came up to grab Gon’s chin. "When I left, I never said that it was over between us."  

"But it's been—"  

“Are you having sex with someone else? ~♧” Hisoka sneered. "Is that why you're so reluctant?"  

Gon looked up into Hisoka’s golden stare, unable to look away, not only because of the hand gripping his chin tightly, but because of the emotion in his eyes. “What do you care?!" He shouted. "I’m not some toy you can come play around with whenever you feel like it! Whenever you're bored!” At that, Hisoka laughed crudely but Gon added, "It's been almost a year since I last saw you and you come now to have sex and then leave without—!"  

  

"Didn't I say that I can do anything I want with you? ~♧" Hisoka's grip tightened a fraction more. "And if I want to play with you then that's what I'll do~♧"   

"No!"  

"Now tell me the truth," Hisoka started in a dark whisper. "Are you giving what is mine to another man?"  

  

"Hisoka!" Gon had intended not to tell him anything, but the intense storm that seemed to be swirling in Hisoka's aura made him blurt out, "I'm not with anyone, I—"  

"Good boy~" Hisoka grinned triumphantly. "This body belongs to no one but me, is that clear? ~♠"  

"Ah!" Gon tried to pull away to escape the bruising grip of Hisoka's fingers. "Why—"  

"Now what will it be? ♥" Hisoka let go of his chin and leaned forward to place a kiss on the side of Gon's face where his fingers had left red imprints on the tanned skin from holding him too tightly. "Are we going to play today again? ~♥"   

Gon shuddered at the weighty need in Hisoka’s tone that rendered him speechless. He couldn't understand it. Why was Hisoka back in YorkShin after saying that he did not want to be held down? After leaving him as if he had planned to never return? Was it just to get sex from him as he seemed to imply or had Hisoka finally made up his mind and wanted to stay with him?   

 _I shouldn't do this._   

 _If we do this, Hisoka will think it's okay to come here all the time just to have sex with me..._   

"Gon~♥"  

Hisoka brushed his lips gently across Gon's forehead, trying to get his attention, but Gon ignored him.   

 _Hisoka broke his promise, I shouldn't—_   

"Give in to me...~♥" Hisoka demanded in a suave voice that sent a visible shiver through Gon's body. "How long will you make me wait? ~♥"  

"…"   

"Gon~♥"   

"Hisoka don't—Uhmf!”  

Tired of waiting for his response, Hisoka had pushed Gon against the wall, successfully surprising him so much so that his resistance broke down, allowing him to easily capture his lips in a searing hot kiss.   

"Mmmm..." It was far from being the first kiss between them, but Gon felt as if it was. Kissing Hisoka had always been one of his most favorite things and Hisoka knew it. If there was anything that he'd use against Gon to make him more pliant to his advances, Hisoka knew that a kiss was the right thing to do.   

 _He's taking advantage..._ Gon thought despite continuing to return Hisoka's kiss. _But I can't stop..._   

 _All I can think about is the way he feels this close to me and—_   

"Hnnn...♥" Hisoka moaned pleasurably, happy that his advances were wearing away at Gon's stubborn resistance. Releasing his lips, he proceeded to kiss a delicately heated path down the length of Gon's neck whilst smirking at the way Gon breathed harshly, his shallow breaths loud in the quiet room. "Gon you're mine~♥" He grunted breathlessly against Gon's collarbone before returning to claim his lips again. His voice was heavy, slightly broken and weighted with all the passion that being with Gon made him feel. And as Gon's lips moved slowly, as if singing a soft yet bold song of love against his own, Hisoka allowed his control to slip away from him.   

The hand he had closed over Gon's slim wrists tightened and with that move he felt the pulse beating against his palm speed up. This subtle reaction spoke volumes to him: Gon was obviously as affected by their encounter as he was.  

His excitement rose.    

 _Gon._   

As long as Hisoka had known himself, he had always been a free spirit; going where he needed to, doing what he wanted and never one to be held down by anything. The feelings he had for Gon had been the only thing to restrain him and even though the younger man was unaware of the power he had over him, after their heated argument several months earlier, Hisoka had felt the need to get away from Gon for some time in order to regain a hold on his independence. Unfortunately, his plan to forget about Gon had backfired on him to the point where he'd found himself unable to stop thinking about him, and instead of leaving YorkShin as he had intended, Hisoka had spent all the months he was away from Gon stalking him and killing off all the suspects that he believed were a danger to the young man in his new job – which turned out to be every suspect that Gon had set out to investigate.   

His elimination of these "threats" to Gon's wellbeing was always a merciless bloodbath fueled by his obsession to protect what he had claimed as his and in the time he had spent observing Gon, killing people who threatened Gon's safety and even sometimes killing the men who aggressively tried to encourage Gon to have sex with them (while the young man was doing his job in the city), he realized that his attempts to keep Gon safe were becoming increasingly irrational. This was when Hisoka finally understood that what was happening to him to make him feel that being with Gon was more important than being by himself would only be satiated if he went back to Gon and kept Gon at his side.   

"Mmmm...!"   

The mewl of contentment that Gon made as he moved subtly against Hisoka once more, brought the man's thoughts back to the present moment. He nipped gently at Gon's lips, enjoying how plump and bruised they were becoming from the attention he was giving them. Gon was tempting, delicious and everything he needed and now that he was with him again, Hisoka was determined to never leave him alone despite the fact that Gon seemed to not have forgiven him completely for leaving the first time. He could sense the subtle resistance struggling to maintain hold and with a pleased inner smirk he noted that Gon was no longer struggling with as much intent to escape as before. The young man's desire to escape him was waning.  

"Hnnnn...." Gon moaned, his thoughts feeling jumbled and his mind only focused on one thing...   

 _Hisoka..._   

 _Ah..._   

Temptingly addictive, sweet and a bit painful; Hisoka's kisses chipped away at and unraveled Gon's resistance until there was nothing left in that stubborn heart to oppose him, making Gon's body react enthusiastically to the meeting of their lips and making it almost impossible for the younger man to fight him whilst his blood pumped hotly with a need that had to be satisfied.   

"Hnnnn..."  

As soon as Hisoka felt that final change in him he proceeded to lick along the inside of Gon's swollen lower lip, causing him to gasp softly. These first kisses were hot, gentle and needy; composed of biting, licking, sucking and nibbling movements that spoke wordless poetry to Gon, communicating exactly how much Hisoka wanted him, but as soon as Gon let his guard down completely and submitted to the force of his desire, those kisses shifted from playful nibbles to sharp bites bordering on painful and the little licks across his lips that had him gasping in need had turned into Hisoka thrusting his tongue into his mouth causing him to choke.  

"Ack!" Gon pulled away from him and the kiss that was more like an invasion than a depiction of how the man felt.   

“What’s the matter Gon? ♧” Hisoka asked, his words gentle but his eyes predacious. He licked his moist lips to savor the lingering taste of Gon's mouth as he stared down at the reddened face below him, wanting nothing more than to pull the young man back to him and devour him with kisses.   

"Oh..." Sparing a glance up at him, Gon was surprised by his body's reaction when his eyes locked with Hisoka's. Frozen, yet burning with passion and need, his breathing quickened as his hazel eyes were swept up into a golden sea of lust and he was taken aback by how much Hisoka's desire for him was written all over his face. For a man who was always hiding what he felt, the honesty of that need in those eyes captivated him and Gon had to admit that Hisoka was incredibly handsome when taken over by passion.   

 _Wow..._   

A deep, feral lust kindled itself in his loins.  

Looking into those eyes that were just as beautiful as he remembered, Gon's lips parted as his gaze left to wander over Hisoka's long lashes, smooth skin and the mouth that he'd been wanting to kiss again since the day Hisoka had left him in YorkShin alone…  

 _Tell him how much you_ ** _want_** _him._   

 _Tell him how much you_ ** _needed_** _him._   

 _Tell him how much you've been_ ** _fantasizing_** _about him..._   

 _Everyday..._   

 ** _Every_** _night—_   

“N-no…” Gon gasped in a strangled whisper, a weak command to halt the invasive voice in his head that demanded he give in to Hisoka. He knew he had to stop what was unfolding, but how could he do that when he could not stop himself from responding so strongly and easily to Hisoka's touch, or just the sight of him?   

It was impossible; he could never resist him and just like in the many days he had spent separated from that touch, Gon was beginning to silently wish for Hisoka to make love to him.   

 _I want you..._ Gon thought longingly as he recalled those lonely days and how it had felt to be separated from Hisoka. Every evening after returning home from work, his body was always overcome with the heat of lust and after collapsing in bed, it had become a nightly routine to spend hours thinking of Hisoka, of the time they were together and the sex they had had which led to him masturbating to those thoughts while imagining that it was Hisoka hands that were touching him and not his own. He could not resist Hisoka, he hated being away from him, but he was not ready to admit that need even to himself. In the past, he had always been consumed with the guilt of being too weak to forget what they had and now, after all those days spent trying to move on and swearing that he'd never let Hisoka have his way with him again, to be thinking that it was okay to give in and have sex was humiliating. Where was his strength? Where was his resolve?  

 _I'm so weak..._   

"No..." Gon repeated in that same hoarse whisper, denouncing the frustration that was building up inside of him. "No!"  

Hisoka, unaware of Gon's internal struggle, had been silently observing the flurry of stormy emotions that played on his face and quirked his eyebrows at him in confusion. “No? ♢”  

“Y-yes…no…” Gon's lips trembled, the knowledge that he was lying to himself, to his desire and to Hisoka slowly eating away at him. "I-I don't w-want this..."   

 _Why the hell am I stuttering? I’m not scared!_   

“Why are you stuttering Gon? ♤” Hisoka asked with a teasing lilt in his voice. "Do I affect you **_that_** much? ~♥  

Gon gasped breathily as he felt Hisoka’s voice wash over him and he trembled ever so slightly, his cheeks blushing red whilst his thoughts raced.  

 _He knows!_   

 _Hisoka knows that he’s making me nervous!_   

 _He probably even knows that I still love him!_   

"I know you so well," Hisoka said smoothly as if pleased to announce this to Gon. "You only stutter when you're excited..."—He smirked—"or lying~♠"  

"L-lying?" Gon cursed himself internally. "I-I'm not lying..."  

"Oh~" Hisoka grinned. "Really? ~"  

"Y-yeah..."  

"So you don't want to fuck right now? ~♥"  

"Hisoka!" Gon's entire face burned brightly.   

"Answer the question~♦"  

"N-no...we sh-shouldn’t..."  

Chuckling, Hisoka bent closer to his ear, delighting in the way Gon shivered with excitement at his proximity. "So you'll lie to me even though your body is telling me **_this_**...? ~♦" His hand pressed itself to the front of Gon's boxers. "Ah~what do we have here, hm? ~♥"  

"H-Hahhh..." Gon moaned, his hips reflexively pushing forward to rub his hard phallus in the palm of Hisoka's warm hand. The thin material of his briefs created the most wonderfully ideal friction along his shaft and soon he was grinding against Hisoka's hand like a pup in heat, wanting desperately to savor that contact, before he suddenly came to his senses. He froze.  

Hisoka laughed at him outright, while delicately moving the tips of his fingers over the outline of Gon's erect, throbbing shaft. "Such a bad liar you are~♠"  

"…" Gon kept his face turned away from Hisoka, knowing that he was most likely looking at him with a mocking smirk. _That was so embarrassing..._   

"So you're going to stay quiet now? ~♣" Hisoka smirked mischievously. "I wonder if you'll remain quiet if I do this...? ~♥"  

"Ah!" Gon cried out when the hand on his crotch encircled his bulge, tightening around his cock as it started moving slowly over the fabric. He did his best not to move his hips in time to those strokes but he could not stop himself from panting or moaning even though Hisoka's laughter rang out in his ears.  

"It must be quite difficult for you hm? ~♠"   

"Hah..."  

"You've got some nerve to lie when your body is so honest~♥"  

"Mmmm...Hisoka..."  

Hisoka stopped stroking him and brought that hand up to cup Gon's cheek, gently turning his heated face so that he could observe his expression.   

Gon met Hisoka's intense gaze, cringing slightly as the constant pressure of the damp hand against his cheek provided a stark reminder of the state of his body.    

Watching the stubborn hazel eyes burn into his with passion glazed over by defiance and an unspoken challenge, Hisoka whispered huskily, "Why are you so determined to hide your true nature from me?~♣"  

Gon's expression became darker and his lips twitched as if he was about to reply but he said nothing.  

"You're dishonest and careless ~♧”  

“W-what?” Gon's brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "I'm not carele—"  

“You…”—The hand on Gon's cheek moved away and one smooth, manicured finger tipped his chin up to expose his whole face to the inspection of hungry golden eyes—“have been a very, **_very_** bad boy…” Hisoka bent to lick Gon's lips briefly before muttering discontentedly, “Making me clean up your mess all the time...how could one boy be so reckless? ~♧”  

"My...mess?" Gon's eyes were hooded with lust, mirroring the hungry look in Hisoka's eyes.   

"What should I do to punish you, hm? ~♠" Hisoka asked in a throaty whisper. "A spanking? Or maybe I shouldn't let you cum tonight? ~♣"  

"…"  

"How would you like it if I use this sexy body...?" Hisoka's hand traveled down the front of Gon's body to cup his hard shaft. "How would you like it if I bring you close to your peak over...and over but I don't let you get there? ~♥"  

"Ah..."   

"Hm?" Hisoka's breath was hot against Gon's ear as his finger did looping circles on the noticeably growing wet patch at the front of his boxers. "Look at how much your wetness is seeping out onto my fingers~" He laughed sadistically whilst Gon clenched his teeth to silence his moans. "How would you like it if I pleasure myself with you but don’t allow you to cum? ~♣"  

"H-Hisoka..." Gon swallowed to ease the tightness in his throat. "I—"  

"Bad boys who endanger themselves deserve to be punished...don't you think? ~♥"  

"Ah..." Gon was too embarrassed to admit, even to himself, that Hisoka's threat was exciting rather than worrying him. "W-what did I do?" He ventured, his embarrassment multiplying when he realized that his curiosity to learn why Hisoka was bent on punishing him had only just kicked in.  

"I'll never let anything hurt you Gon-kun~♥"  

The words were heavy with possession and Gon felt caution and something akin to fear pierce his heart. Although it had been a long time since he had last seen Hisoka, he had not forgotten what the man was capable of. He had not forgotten, yet here he was, excited about putting himself and his well being in the hands of a known murderer. He couldn't help it, he had been wanting Hisoka for so long that all he wanted at that moment was to be teased by him until he was a quivering mess begging for release.   

“What are y-you going to do to me?” Gon cringed inwardly. He hated that his desire was making his voice sound so weak, so small. What was it about Hisoka that reduced him to a much smaller version of himself? What was it about Hisoka that removed his will to fight? And why wasn’t he disappointed by that outcome? Why was it that he felt excitement more than he felt fear or anger?  

As if trying to prove to himself that he was still in control, Gon wriggled, pulling on the wrists that Hisoka held high above his head, but it was useless, that bruising grip did not budge.  

“What’s wrong Gon? Want to leave already? Didn’t you want to find out what I’m going to do to you? ~♡”  

“No d-don’t bother,” Gon choked out, his voice almost strangled as Hisoka suddenly pressed his much larger frame against him. “Just go away…”  

“Do you really mean that? ~♧” Hisoka singsonged in a voice that was briefly lit with humor before it turned dark again. “I’m afraid that tonight you don’t get the right to refuse anything~♤”  

“Let me go!”  

“No~♡” Hisoka moaned, licking the tip of his nose as he pushed his hips against him.   

It had been eight months since he had last seen Hisoka...since he had last made love to him, and Gon hated that the reminder of him not having grown much in that time had to be the fact that he was feeling the heaviness of Hisoka’s erection pressed against his lower belly, just as it always did.   

"Mmm..." Hisoka looked down into the large doe-like eyes focused on him. “Gon…you’re still as adorable as always…~♡”  

Gon’s breath hitched in his throat.   

“But…” Hisoka bent his head to lick Gon’s neck, and as he did that, he bit into the warm tender skin at its base, relishing in the pained moan that filled his ears.   

"Unnnn....Hisoka...ahhhh...stop..."  

Hisoka bit down harder.   

“Hisoka…don't...ouch...that hurts—ahhh...oh...”  

The soft, pleading way the younger man said his name, coupled with the faint metallic taste coating his tongue, brought a smile to Hisoka's lips as his teeth sunk deeper. He wanted to bruise Gon, punish and mark him as his possession and no one was going to stop him, not even Gon himself.  

The intensifying pain made Gon whimper, and he struggled momentarily before going still.   

"Mm~♥" Hisoka withdrew, licking the blood from his lips as he nuzzled Gon's neck. "I **_love_** to hurt you...so much...♥"  

"H-hah..."  

"Yes~♥" Dragging his tongue briefly across the blood that trickled down to Gon's collarbone, Hisoka continued, “You've been so bad…~♡”  

“W...what...?” It took a moment for Gon's brain to catch up to what Hisoka was saying and he was confused. “I—“  

“ ** _You_** ~♢” Hisoka started with a dangerously low tone. “I’ve been watching you put yourself in danger for years…I’ve watched you almost die too many times…”  

"Huh?" Gon could not believe that Hisoka was angry with him about something that had happened a few years earlier. "But Hisoka that was so long ago an—"  

Looking down at Gon with a gaze that not only silenced, but paralyzed him, Hisoka mumbled, "But I own you now and I protect everything that belongs to me; everything that I can't afford to lose~♧"  

"What—"  

"I won't let you end up half-dead this time ♣~"  

 _'This time'?_   

"Oh..."   

 _Could it be...?_   

In the midst of his feverish thoughts, Gon finally understood what was happening. Hisoka was not talking about what had taken place in the past but about what he was currently doing at his job.   

 _Is this also why Hisoka showed up now? Does he know that I'm investigating the ex-mafia guy?_   

 _Is he angry with me for taking on this job?_   

 _Or..._   

 _Hmmm..._   

"Hisoka..." Gon's lips turned downwards. "What did you do? You killed him didn't you?!"  

"Who?" Hisoka asked, his tone still decidedly displeased. "I've killed a lot of people so you'll have to be more specific."  

"Who else could it be?!" Gon grated out, his angry glare challenging Hisoka's. _I_ _f he killed this guy I'm sure he's been messing with my other jobs too! He has to be the reason why everyone I was investigating kept turning up dead!_   

 _But..._   

The fiery accusation in his eyes softened a bit. "Why are you doing this?"  

His eyes searched Hisoka's set expression for a clue to the kind of feelings that would make Hisoka want to be secretly protecting him like that but the emotions he longed to see were well hidden from his view as always.  

 _It had to be him._ ** _He_** _must have been the one killing those suspects; I'm sure of it._   

 _But was he trying to protect me? Or was he trying to do something else?_   

"How long have you been in YorkShin following me Hisoka?" Gon demanded. "Tell me."  

"I've been here a while~♠" Hisoka replied elusively. "Checking up on things~♦"  

"What things?" Gon asked suspiciously. "Why did you kill all the suspects I was investigating?!"  

When Hisoka did not reply to his bold accusation, Gon frowned. _Does he really care or is he just upset that he can't control me?_   

"You've made things difficult for me!"  

"Is that so? ~♣" Hisoka drawled, his tone so obviously coloured with mischief that it was clear, even to Gon, that he was not taking the situation seriously. "I would never have guessed~"  

"I won't stop working as a Blacklist Hunter," Gon continued stubbornly, ignoring his mockery. "I can take care of myself."  

"That's cute~♦" Hisoka smirked as the frown on Gon's lips intensified. "You misunderstand. I don't want to stop you from working here." His grin was predatory. "I've watched you for so long...skipping around playing the Hunter game and I have no problem with that♣~"  

"I don't care **_what_** you have a problem with—"  

"On the contrary... it **_excites_** me so much to see you go after much bigger prey that I..." Hisoka licked his lips. "...kill them before I could stop myself♥~"  

"So you admit it!" Gon shouted, baring his teeth. "You really are the one messing with my job!"  

"Gon-chan~" Hisoka mumbled mockingly, ignoring Gon's accusation. "I'll tell you one thing: you're free to do whatever you please as long as you don't put yourself in excessive danger. As long as you don't die~♣"  

"Why is that important to you? So what if I die?"  

"It will be an inconvenience~♥"  

"Why are you like this?" Gon demanded through clenched teeth. His voice raised an octave, "Why is it always so hard for you to say what you feel?!"  

"'Feel'? ~" Hisoka's slim eyebrows raised slightly.   

"Yes, I want to know how you feel about me!"  

"Would it matter? ~♠" Hisoka tilted his head and gave Gon a closed-eye smile. "Do you ever listen to anything I say? ~♦"  

"Hisoka—"  

"All that matters to me is that I keep you safe..."  

"What are you—"   

 ** _"So_** ,” Hisoka cut in. "I've decided that since you're always refusing to listen to me, that it's better to just keep you close to me so you don't get into trouble~♠"   

 _Keep me close to him?_   

"W-what?" Gon's anger dissipated and a rosy blush bloomed on his cheeks. "Hisoka...what do you mean by—?"  

"Pretty slow on the uptake as always, hm? ~♧" Hisoka commented, his tone as mocking as his cunning smile was enticing. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you didn't like me♠~"  

"'Like...you'?"   

 _What is Hisoka talking about? Did he make up his mind to stay with me from now on?_   

Gon's eyes lit up. "Hisoka are you going to—"  

"Let's skip the talk for now..." Hisoka pushed his hips against him again, as if reminding him that there was something more urgent that needed to be taken care of. "It'd be much better if you spoke to me with your hands..." He leaned forward and nipped Gon's earlobe, smirking when the act earned him a surprised little gasp "...with your lips and... **_these_** hips♥~"  

"Hisoka!"  

"Oh Gon-kun...♥~" Hisoka placed his hand on the side of Gon's hip and bent to place a kiss on his cheek. "So precious~" he mumbled. "I just want to ruin you all over again~"  

"Hnnn..." Gon twisted as Hisoka's subtle kisses reignited the fire in his loins. "Don't kiss me there...it's too sensitive to..."   

"Gon-kun..." Hisoka worked his lips across the delicate skin on Gon's neck, marking him as his with one of the many love bites that he'd bear that night. "Can you forget this? Can you really forget me? ♣~"  

    
Gon stopped trying to ease away and moaned as the evidence of Hisoka's desire was pushed up against his body once more. His anger, confusion and frustration with the whole situation was quickly forgotten in lieu of an indelible desire that was beginning to take hold of his body. It was true; he could never forget Hisoka, not when the man was this close to him, doing these things. Not when they were so compatible and Hisoka was the only one capable of satisfying his insatiable desires.   

  

"Gon...I want to hear you admit again that your body is mine♣~" Hisoka mumbled huskily against the throbbing pulse close to his lips. "Stop fighting me. Show me your true self now."  

Gon swallowed the sudden lump that formed in his throat, his lips parting and his breaths slipping past them in short bursts. Hisoka sounded so impatient and his sexy, playful voice, having lost its usual teasing lilt, was now borderline dominating, causing his blood to tingle and his cock to twitch in response.    

Feeling the change in Gon's aura, Hisoka released the wrists that he was holding up against the wall. "You're going to be a good boy for me now aren't you? ~♠"  

Unable to speak, Gon nodded, and as the need to feel Hisoka across every inch of his skin took over, his hand slipped down between their bodies to the hot shaft pressed up against him through the layer of resistant fabric. It was as if Hisoka had released him knowing that he'd react that way. Hisoka knew him too well and Gon was quickly realizing that he did not quite mind being transparent before the magician anymore.     
  

"Yes Gon~♥" Hisoka groaned as Gon started to stroke him tentatively through the straining fabric at the front of his jeans. "You really want to satisfy me? You're such a good boy...~♥"  

"Hnnn..." Gon moaned in agreement, stroking him a little faster. "Ahhh..."  

"Yes...♥" Hearing Gon moaning softly while stroking him as if verbally expressing his desire to calm the feral need within him, Hisoka grabbed his chin, lifting up his face roughly to kiss him.   

Gon moaned louder as Hisoka bit into his bottom lip before caressing the bite with his tongue. "Ah..." Parting his lips wider, he invited Hisoka's tongue into his mouth with little licks of his own across the man's warm lips. As their kiss deepened, tongues twirled and breaths turned into pants, the movement of Gon's hand across the bulge pushing against Hisoka's jeans became more persistent.  

"Mmmm...yes~♥" Hisoka pulled away from Gon's plump, bruised lips to press his lips against his hot cheek. "Gon..." He muttered, gliding his lips along the side of Gon's face. "Get on your knees~♣"  

Gon trembled with desire, remembering that whenever Hisoka used that tone with him it was always when he was nearing the point of no return.   

He smirked, lowering himself to his knees.   

Looking up, he saw that he was now face to face with the impressive bulge at the front of Hisoka's jeans.   

 _Ah._ _.._   

Swallowing his anticipation, he tried to casually undo the buttons separating him from Hisoka's unbridled sex but ended up fumbling every time he tried until he heard a low chuckle. Trying not to frown, Gon took a deep calming breath and tried again, this time succeeding in undoing the offensive closure.   

  

 _Yes—_    
  

Before he could make another move, Hisoka reached down to tip his chin upward and Gon froze. For a moment, hazel eyes stared up into the golden eyes holding them captive as Hisoka simply observed him. It had been such a long time for the both of them that at first Gon did not mind that tense pause that only caused his passion to multiply in intensity. But soon, he was craving to taste Hisoka so badly that he whined in protest, seeking to communicate his frustration to the man looking down at him with hooded eyes.   

"You know not to touch your dick right? ~♣"  

“What…but..." Gon’s expression betrayed his surprise, his voice saturated with disappointment as a pronounced pout took over his lips. He had been hoping that Hisoka would have forgotten about his earlier threat and allowed him to pleasure himself too. “But Hisoka—“  

"Gon ♠" Hisoka’s finger trailed down the underside of Gon’s chin to pause at his trachea. “What did I say?”  

At first the warning tone in Hisoka’s voice went unheeded and Gon was about to protest but when Hisoka frowned, he hurriedly mumbled grudgingly, "Yes…okay Hisoka, I promise to follow the rules..."  

"Hm... Remember, you're being punished,” Hisoka reminded him sternly. “I’ll be the one deciding if you get to cum tonight, but..." The smile returned to his lips as he hinted, "…good boys do get rewarded…sometimes♣~"  

“Really?”  

It was an obscure promise but Gon’s stormy eyes brightened nonetheless, sparkling at the prospect of being rewarded with pleasure and Hisoka smirked proudly, his fingers fluttering delicately and briefly across Gon’s smooth neck before falling away completely.   

"Go ahead my pet," he instructed almost gently, thoroughly pleased by the budding desperation he saw shining in haplessly lost hazel eyes. “Hmmm~” Thrusting his hips forward so that the bulge at the front of his jeans was closer to Gon's face, he added, "You've waited long enough for a taste of this, haven't you? ~♦"  

"Yes..." Gon agreed breathlessly, his small hands instantly moving to grip the waistband of Hisoka's jeans. With one rough tug, he pulled down the zipper while his other hand worked to ease down the jeans. As soon as Hisoka's jeans were pulled down past his hips, Gon watched as Hisoka's turgid member, finally freed, sprung up to meet him. His lips parted in wonder as he watched it harden under his observation and unable to wait any longer, he reached out to grab it.  

"Wow..." Gon mumbled, as his hand smoothed over the warm velvety skin of Hisoka's cock before encircling the base. "It's so hot..."   

Hisoka observed Gon's hurried movements, moaning as Gon's hand tightened a bit more around the base of his cock. "Oh Gon~♥" he whispered softly when Gon directed lust filled eyes to look up at him.   

At the same time, Gon dragged the tip of his index finger across the weeping tip of Hisoka's cock and as Hisoka bit into his bottom lip to silence a curse, he brought that finger, drenched in precum to his lips.  

"Ahn..." With a soft mewl, Gon appreciated the distinctive taste of Hisoka's cum as he sucked every bit of it off of his finger.   

 _He tastes so good,_ Gon thought, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to meet Hisoka's hungry stare again. Seeing how attentively Hisoka was staring at his mouth, he stuck out his tongue even more.  

Hisoka groaned, a primal sound that emanated from deep inside of his being as Gon started to twirl his tongue around his finger as if demonstrating what he was about to do to him. Gon was clearly teasing him; his movements exaggerated and slow whilst his other hand was firm and unmoving on the turgid member that begged for his attention.   

"Gon...~♠" Hisoka muttered, his voice bearing a hint of a warning.  

Grinning mischievously, Gon looked over at the cock that throbbed in his hand. Taking a moment to admire the rigid shaft, he licked his lips, trying not to drool as his mouth watered at the thought of getting to taste Hisoka once more. Slowly, his hand started to move, gliding all the way along the shaft from the bulbous head to the base and instantly it grew more rigid in his grip. "Hisoka you're—"  

"Keep going Gon~" Hisoka muttered, his voice tight from holding back a moan. "You're doing well, don't stop~♥"   

"Yes..." Gon smiled. _Good. I'll make you remember how much you liked doing this with me. You won't want to leave YorkShin again_.   

"Mmmm Gon...~♥"   

Gon stopped stroking the now fully rigid shaft and leaned closer with his tongue extended to lick across the wet tip.  

"Ah~♥" Hisoka shuddered visibly. "Nice...nice~♥"  

With a tiny, smug smile and hooded eyes, Gon whispered teasingly, "Is this what you came here for Hisoka? Did you want to put this in my mouth?"   

Before Hisoka was able to say anything, Gon was already leaning forward and he could only watch as Gon quickly opened his mouth to take his cock inside.   

"Ohhhh...~♥" It was an almost awe-inspiring sight to see Gon's small mouth stretch as he tried to take in almost all of his impressive length in one try.   

"Pwaah..." Gon pulled back, releasing the entire length so that he could twirl his tongue around the swollen, drenched and ruddy head of Hisoka's cock. Little by little, as Hisoka moaned, he took in the shaft again, whilst undulating his tongue along the underside, sliding down until his lips stopped at the hand he had closed around the base of Hisoka's cock.   

 _I_ _t's already in my_ _throat...but_ _maybe I can take a little_ _mor_ _—_   

"Aaah...♥ Wow...♥Good job Gon-kun, but...♣" Hisoka took hold of Gon's hand and pulled it away from where it had been holding on to the base of his cock and with that gone, he thrust forward with exuberant vigor to push the rest of his shaft into Gon's mouth. "Yes Gon, now this is even better! ~♥♥"   

The move had been so sudden that Gon was finding it difficult to adjust to both Hisoka's length and girth but when he tried to back up a bit, Hisoka released his wrist and brought both hands up to his head, burying them in his hair and pulling him back, holding him close to his hips.   

"Gwaack!" Gon choked around the thick shaft as the cockhead pressed against the back of his throat. His eyes widened and watered and his nostrils flared but Hisoka continued to hold him tightly, forcing him to adjust to his size as quickly as possible.  

 _Ah!_   

Despite it having been months since they had last had sex, it was obvious that Hisoka was not going to go easy on him.   

 _No..._   

Gon saw that he had two options: adjust quickly or suffocate and his nostrils widened in an effort to take in more air, while his hands came up to claw at Hisoka's thighs.  

 _Urgh..._   

"Lovely, lovely...you're always so...beautiful..." Hisoka muttered as he looked down at Gon's red face. The young man was clearly distressed to be held like that but his eyes remained strong and defiant as if challenging him, as if telling him that it would take much more than that to break him. "Mmmm yes Gon-kun, yes… you're making me so excited! ~♥♥♥"   

Hisoka withdrew and as he did, Gon bent over to take a deep breath, coughing and heaving slightly but Hisoka grabbed his chin, lifting his face back to him.   

Gon's eyes widened. He wasn't ready. "Hisoka no…wait, just a sec—"  

"It's not over yet my love~♦" Hisoka interrupted with a harsh whisper, presenting his cock at Gon's tightly sealed lips once more. "Now open up~" He slapped the side of Gon's cheek hard and when Gon opened his mouth to complain, he thrust his entire length inside roughly.  

"Umph!"  

"You're so warm and wet inside here~♥" Hisoka commented easily, withdrawing almost all the way out but quickly pushing all of his shaft in again before Gon could pull away.   

“Goood…so good~♡”   

“Unhnn!”  

“Great…get all of it nice and wet~♡♡” He instructed, eyes focused on the copious amount of drool that seeped past Gon’s lips with each thrust.   

“Gackk…!”  

“What?” Hisoka smiled, observing Gon's watering eyes that had his face looking like a tear streaked mess. "Still not used to me as yet? ~" Instead of easing up his pace, he moved faster, effectively forcing his entire length down Gon's throat repeatedly until Gon slackened his jaw and stuck out his tongue a bit more.   

"That's it~" Hisoka mumbled. "Seems like you're finally remembering how to take all of this~♥"  

"Ummnn!"   

"You know I like it deep...inside...~♥"  

"Unnngh...!"  

"Ah...your mouth is so soft and hot...it's perfect for my cock! ~♥"  

"Hisommmpfh!"  

"Mm~" Hisoka chuckled, his low, crude laughter almost indistinct amidst their pants and grunts. "You're...always trying...mmm...to talk when you can't, hm? ~♣"  

  

"Unmmnngh!"  

"Ah Gon...mmm~♥" Hisoka's hands clenched tightly, grasping the strands of Gon's hair roughly as he used them to pulled him forward repeatedly. "Mmmm how does it feel? I'm fucking your face! ~♥"  

"Mmm!"  

"You like that don't you?! ~♥ You're drooling so much, you're such a dirty boy!!♥"   

"Mmmmph!"  

"Yes...you're so hungry for my cum♥" Hisoka closed his eyes briefly to relish the feeling of Gon's throat muscles squeezing around his rigid shaft. It felt terribly good, especially now when he was this close to cumming. "Yes Gon...are you ready? I'm going to cum in your mouth and fill your tummy...ah♥~" Thrusting forward roughly and holding Gon so close that his lips were buried in the trimmed red hair at the base of his cock, Hisoka clenched his teeth as he reached his climax and his seed spurted into Gon's mouth.  

"Uggggh!" Gon choked as the hot cum hit the back of his throat and filled his mouth but he managed to swallow all of it before any could pass his lips. When Hisoka released him and withdrew his shaft, he panted briefly, looking up at him with a small tired smile as he leaned forward slightly to clean the last traces of cum from Hisoka's cock with long, slow licks.   

“Mm~” Hisoka returned Gon’s smile and patted his messy mop of green-tinted hair. "You did well Gon-kun~♠"  

"Ah..." Gon blushed slightly, finally getting up off his knees to stand shakily before Hisoka. Licking his lips and wiping away the drool from his chin, he looked down at Hisoka's cock that was still erect even though he had just cum. His cheeks reddened even more. The way Hisoka had treated him roughly had only stroked his desire and he could hardly contain his now heightened excitement.  

 _I_ _want to cum._   

 _I want to cum with his cock deep inside..._   

"Gon? ~♣"   

"Hisoka," Gon mumbled, looking back up to meet Hisoka's curious expression. "I want..."  

 _But..._   

 _Would he let me cum even though he said that he wouldn't?_   

"What do you want, Gon-kun? ~♠" Hisoka asked when Gon's sentence trailed off.  "Tell me~♥"  

"I..." Gon's hands fiddled with the edge of his T-shirt until, unable to fight the raging lust anymore, he pulled it over his head along with his vest. "I want your cock."  

Hearing Gon speak so crudely only made Hisoka more excited. "And **_where_** exactly do you want it? ~♦" he asked, already stepping out of his Jeans and kicking them aside before his hands went to unbutton his shirt.   

"Right here..." Gon pulled down his boxers and turned his back to Hisoka so that he was facing the large desk that stood in front of the picture window in the office. "I want you to put it in here..."   

"Oh~♥" Hisoka smiled appreciatively as Gon bent over the desk and pushed his plump butt up. "Show me where you want me to put my cock~"   

"In my ass..." Gon replied softly as he heard Hisoka step toward him. There was a stretched out moment of silence and as he was about to protest, a stinging slap across his butt made him gasp in surprise. "Hisoka!"  

"I asked you to show me, not tell me~" Hisoka said sternly. "You must learn to follow instructions properly~♣"  

"Yes Hisoka..."  

"Well? ~♠"  

"Please..."  

"Hm? ~♠"   

"In...here..." Gon's hands clenched on the desk and he looked down at the polished surface. "Please—"  

"Where? You're still not following my instructions♤”  

“…”  

 _What does he want me to do??_   

[[Slap]]  

Hisoka slapped Gon's butt and watched with a smirk as the flesh rippled then reddened almost immediately. "Stop dawdling~♣"  

"Ahh!" Gon wiggled his butt, feeling as if his entire body was burning as hot as the spot that Hisoka had just slapped.   

[[Slap]]  

"Hisoka!" He gasped. "I don't know what you want! Don’t hit—"   

[[Slap]]  

"I said **_show_** me~♣"  

"Hnnn...Hisoka..." Gon wiggled again and when the movement caused his neglected shaft to rub against the smooth desk, he groaned loudly at the new stimulus, trembling just a bit.  

“What are you doing Gon? ♤” Hisoka asked as he watched Gon’s hips moving subtley.”Did I say you could pleasure yourself?”  

[[Slap]]  

“Ah…! I can’t stop…” Gon whispered as his hips continued to move. His eyelids slid closed and he bit his lip to arrest his moan.   

[[Slap]]  

"Hnn! But Hisoka—"  

"You're so disobedient ♣" Hisoka frowned. "Can you ever follow instructions? ♦"  

[[Slap]]  

"Ah!" The painful slaps across his naked butt were too arousing to ignore and Gon could barely stop his hips from continuing to repeat the movement that stroked his shaft across the desk. "Hisoka…I want to cum...mmm…I’m going to…I think I might cum if you don't stop hitting—"   

[[Slap]]  

" ** _Who_** said that you could cum? ♠"  

[[Slap]]  

"Did I give you permission to cum?" 

"Unmph!"  

“Hold it in♧”  

[[Slap]]  

“But how—“  

"Didn't I tell you that you're not allowed to cum tonight? ♣"  

[[Slap]]  

"Yes...!"  

"Then what are you doing?" 

[[Slap]] 

"Sorry...! I'm...sorry... I—!!" 

"Show me just how badly your ass wants me to fuck it~♠" Hisoka smirked. "And maybe then I'll make you cum with my cock in your ass~"  

"But—"  

[[Slap]]  

"Otherwise I'll spank you till you cum right there...♠~" Hisoka frowned. “And then I'll punish you for cumming without my permission~”  

[[Slap]]  

"Hisoka...stop doing that! Let's have sex...please...I can't hold back—"  

"No~"  

[[Slap]]  

"Ah!"  

"Naughty boys who don't listen don't get sex~"  

[[Slap]]  

"Ah..." Gon knew that Hisoka was enjoying torturing him, but instead of becoming angry at being denied for the sake of Hisoka's enjoyment, he found that he was incredibly aroused by his situation.  

“Your butt is so red and bruised now~” Hisoka commented absently as he admired his handiwork. “Does it hurt? ~”  

“Yes…” Gon flinched when Hisoka placed a hand on his butt. "It hurts a lot..."  

“So you’re in pain and denied an orgasm…how arousing~♡” Hisoka chuckled. “Look at me Gon, you're making me so excited...I want you to see how excited you're making me! ~♠"   

When Gon looked back to see that Hisoka was looking at him whilst stroking his cock fervently, a spike of lust shot through his entire body. "Ah..." He shuddered, his desire so strong that he swore it would burn him up.   

"Oh Gon...I think I'm going to cum all over your ass~♥"  

"D-don't do that..." Gon's words were strained as he reached back to grab on to his butt cheeks while his gaze never left Hisoka's body. "Put your cum in here...please…”  

"Wow~♥" Hisoka groaned as Gon arched his back and spread his butt cheeks to give him a clear view of his entrance. He leaned forward to get a closer look. "Just look at that...it's twitching so beautifully as if—"  

"I showed you my butt now hurry and—" Gon gasped in surprise as something warm and wet dragged across his pulsing flesh. An electric bolt of pleasure seared throughout his body. "Hisoka! Hnnn...! Ah...w-what are you doing?!"  

"Don't you like it? ~♥" Hisoka asked before returning to lick the puckered rose of Gon's butt that was exposed to him. "I remember this...used to drive you crazy...~♥"  

"Oh..." Gon moaned out loud, the sound desperate and drawn out as the warmth of Hisoka's breath, the heat of his tongue and the gentle nibbles that were placed on his most private area started to make him dizzy.   

"Ah...Hisoka!"  

He completely lost it, when Hisoka grabbed on to his butt cheeks as well to spread them wider than he already was, exposing him even more to the tongue that was wiggling its way into his body.   

“Ah!!!" Gon's nails dug into the skin of his butt cheeks, bruising it whilst he panted under Hisoka's oral assault.  

"It...it feels so good...ah...mmm Hisoka!" Gon arched his back further, pushing his butt back so that Hisoka's tongue repeatedly penetrated him. As he did this, his dribbling cock rubbed against the surface of the smooth desk with a wet, slippery sound, each movement causing more precum to slide down to form a puddle that created the perfect medium to rub his hardened shaft against.  

"Hahhhh...!"  

He was ecstatic.  

 _A_ _h..._   

 _It...It's so close!_   

 _He's going to make me cum...!_   

 _Hisoka's really going to let me cum!_   

 _Ah!_   

He could feel the tingling in his legs, and from the way his body was tightening up, Gon knew that he was at his limit.   

 _This is amazing!_   

 _Hisoka...!_   

"Ah...ah..."  

All of the sensations mounted rapidly, so much so that Gon felt as if his head was wrapped up in a haze of delirious ecstasy.    

 _I_ _can't hold it in anymore!_   

"Hah!" His nails dug into the skin at his fingertips so much so that he swore they had broken through, but the resulting pain did not phase him. "Ah...Hisoka... I—ah it's here!" He babbled, drooling a bit. "I'm going to cum! Can I cum? Please! Hnnn...ah! I'm cumming! I can't stop it! Ahh! Fuuu—!"  

Gon's body froze, his sphincter clenching tightly around Hisoka's wriggling tongue as his cock jerked and spasmed, spilling his cum onto the desk. Even as his body was seized up in the throes of his climax, Hisoka did not stop licking and pushing his tongue inside him and Gon panted as another, smaller climax followed the first, making his entire body shudder in pleasure before he collapsed, completely spent. "Ah..." As soon as the tremors wrecking his body abated, he felt Hisoka shift and the warm wet tongue that moved dexterously against his entrance departed. He sighed tiredly. "Hisoka..."  

"You're so insatiable Gon-kun~♣" Hisoka mumbled, removing one hand from Gon's pert ass to help guide his rigid cock to the pouting moist bud of Gon's entrance. "Let's see if this can satisfy you too~♠"  

"H-Hisoka...no, it's too soon!" Gon mumbled weakly, trying to pull away but his orgasms had left his muscles lax and uncooperative. "Ah...!" And he wasn't at all surprised that Hisoka was also holding him firm enough to keep him still. There was no way he could possibly escape. He was trapped; a boneless, helpless doll about to be used whenever and however Hisoka wanted. "Ah..."  

"What's the matter? Weren't you just begging for me to put this—" Hisoka paused to press the tip of his cock to Gon's ass "—inside of you? ~♣"  

"B-but I just came and it's too sensitive to—ahhh!" Gon cried out as the large head of Hisoka's cock suddenly pushed past his sphincter and into his ass. "Hisoka! Ah!"  

"I know it's too soon...but...I think I just love to hear you scream Gon-kun~♥" Hisoka confessed as he forcefully pushed the rest of his cock all the way in. He groaned, his voice brimming with excitement. As much as Gon was tensing up and fighting him, it wasn't too hard to get his shaft inside with the profuse amount of precum and saliva acting as the perfect lubricant.   

"It's so good to be in here after all this time...♥" he muttered, gripping Gon's plump firm butt and spreading his cheeks to look down at where they were joined. "We're perfect...so perfect for each other...♥~"  

"Hisoka!" Gon's eyes flew open and he gripped the edge of the large desk hard as Hisoka immediately started to move inside of him, his pace unforgiving and relentless. "Ah!" Regardless, in spite of the pain of being taken without much preparation and while his body was still sensitive, he shuddered and twisted beneath Hisoka with each thrust, his lips soundlessly chanting Hisoka's name to the rhythm of those forceful thrusts.  

"Your ass is so fat~♥" Hisoka commented, chuckling and thoroughly entertained by the way Gon's butt jiggled with each of his thrusts. "I...can see you still love eating those pastries~♥"  

[[Slap]]  

"Ah!"  

"You're...getting so fat...right...here~♥"   

[[Slap]]  

Hisoka grinned at the bold red mark his palm had left on Gon's smooth plump butt. Gon was definitely going to be sporting a motley of bruises in the morning. “Nice~♥"  

[[Slap]]  

"I love this fat ass~♥"  

[[Slap]]  

"Hisoka...! Don't hit it, it hurts—!"  

[[Slap]]  

"Ouch! Why the hell—!"  

"Your hands aren't on your butt~♣"  

[[Slap]]  

"Didn't I tell you to put your hands on your ass? ~" Hisoka demanded without stopping his thrusting. "Keep those cheeks pulled apart and look at me~♣"    

"Hah...hahhh..." Gon returned his hands to where they were before, flinching slightly when he held on to his butt right where Hisoka had been hitting him.  

"That's a good boy~♥" Hisoka praised whilst continuing to sheath his shaft inside of Gon's heated core. "So tight..."  

"Hnnn...!" Gon grunted and panted as Hisoka's shaft stretched him to the limit in a deliciously painful fit with each exuberant thrust. Looking back to meet Hisoka's hungry stare, he was lost in the intense possessiveness that was in those eyes.   

[[Slap]]  

Hisoka hit his butt again and Gon did not protest anymore but moaned loudly at the painful stimulation that now only added to his increasingly rampant desire.   

"Do...you remember now? ~♣" Hisoka asked as he pushed into him repeatedly. "Do you remember who you belong to? ~♦"  

"Y-yes...ahh!" Gon blubbered, his face beet red and his eyes wild. "I'm yours!"  

"Heh your face is always so cute when I fuck your ass~♥" Hisoka licked his lips. "I missed looking at that~♥"  

"T-that's...ahhh...is that all...hnnn...you miss?"  

"Of course not~♥" Hisoka whispered, his hands gliding over Gon's butt and moving higher to follow the groove of his spine along his smooth back. "I missed all of you~♥"  

"So...ah!" Gon closed his eyes before opening them again to look back at the man who had not stopped thrusting behind him. "So...umpf...you still like me?"   

Hisoka laughed as if Gon's question was the silliest thing he'd heard that day. "I've never **_stopped_** liking you Gon~♥"  

“Hah…ah…hnnnrgh…” A sudden wave of pleasure ripped through him and Gon couldn't remember what he was about to say. "Umm..."  

"Mmmmm~♥"  

"Ahhh...this....ah! Feels...good...Hisoka..."  

"What is it...Gon-kun? ~" Hisoka asked, looking down at him with a wicked smile. He angled his hips and watched as Gon's flustered expression melted into one of pure ecstasy. "You like that hm? ~♥"  

“Hah…ah…hnnnrgh…”     
   
"I don't think I can ever forget this..." Hisoka admitted. "Such a beautiful body...such a cute face and a wonderful ass...~♥"    
   
"Hnnnn..." Gon had reached the point where he could no longer think clearly to reply. "Ahhh...f-feels...good...feels...!"  His eyes crossed as if the pleasure was overwhelming him. "Hisoka...Hisoka...."  

"Hm? ~♥"  

"Hah...ah...!"  

"Want me to go harder...faster, mm? ~" Hisoka held on to Gon's shoulders as his hips started moving at a pace and angle that had Gon whimpering under him. "I'm going...to give you...everything Gon! ♥~"  

"Oh Hiso...ka! Ah!" Gon gasped when Hisoka's fingers pressed into his shoulders, pulling him backwards and forcing him to arc his back so that he was no longer pressed down on the desk. "Hnnn...!" He kept his hands on his butt cheeks, holding them apart as Hisoka thrust his cock into him repeatedly, whilst trying to keep his balance and not fall forward. It was all too much and Gon's brain became delirious with lust, pleasure and the overwhelming emotion of having sex with the man he loved.

Somehow, he still managed to look back at him and through teary unfocused eyes he watched Hisoka's well muscled body moving behind him. It was mesmerizing, the way each movement caused an electric surge to ripple through his own body, so much so that he could no longer think but just move along with the pace that Hisoka had set.   

“Yes Gon…♡~” Hisoka's voice was strained and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead. "You're so tight... Hot and tight...♥~"  

“Hisoka…!” Gon could not hold it in anymore. He was so close…too close and…   

 _Oh..._ His lips separated, but no sound came out.  

“Oh Gon!” Hisoka groaned. “I can feel it…♡~”   

“Hisoka…ahhh…it’s—!”  

“You’re cumming…mmm go ahead Gon…” Hisoka bit into his lower lip as Gon's body shuddered and the muscles gripping his cock clenched even tighter. “Come on…let’s cum together…~♡”  

“Hnnn…hahhh…”  

“Your ass is the best Gon, yes...that's it…mhmm I’m cumming…you’re making me cum! ~♥”  

“Ah…!”  

“Where do you want my cum Gon? Where do you want me to put it? ♥~”  

“Inside!!!” Gon shouted. “Please…cum...inside me!”  

“Yes Gon~♡” Hisoka groaned. “Yes I will! I’ll cum inside your…wonderful…ass! ~♡”  

“Oh!” Gon's pleasure peaked as one of Hisoka’s hands grabbed onto his hair whilst the other continued pressing into his shoulder, his hold unforgiving and rough. In the midst of his climax, Gon was gasping, now drenched in sweat and utterly overwhelmed by the resulting combination of pain and pleasure, with the ecstasy of each hot lengthy thrust consuming him. And as he completely came apart in Hisoka’s arms, the warm cum spurted inside him, prolonging his orgasmic release.   

"Gon!♥♥~"  

"Hnnn...Hisoka..."  

“Ah Gon…♡” Hisoka released him at last and they both collapsed atop the desk. A moment later, he placed a palm on either side of Gon’s head and lifted up a bit to look down at the young man underneath him. From the way Gon was lying down he couldn't see his face but he could sense that he was thoroughly exhausted and drained. "I guess round two is out of the question? ~♥"  

"…"   

 _Really Hisoka?_   

Gon groaned, totally lacking the energy to give Hisoka a snide reply. Instead, he rested his chin on the smooth desk to idly observe the falling snow outside the window directly opposite them. Even though his body felt boneless and bruised, above it all there was a feeling of fulfilment thrumming through him, and Gon took that moment to enjoy the delightfully serene post-sex bliss that surrounded him with Hisoka's larger frame exuding a warm, familiar and comforting aura that felt unbelievably good in the cold office.    

"Hm~" Hisoka smirked. “Are you okay, Gon-kun? ~♡”   

It took a few seconds for Gon to reply. “Yeah…I think I am.” As Hisoka chuckled, he added, “That was amazing…but I think...it’s been too long; It was almost too much…”  

With a satisfied sigh, Hisoka watched as Gon turned his head to rest the side of his face against the desk. _So...cute~_ He nuzzled his neck and kissed one of Gon’s closed eyelids, then the shell of his reddened ear. “Well, I guess we need to work on reacquainting this body of yours with mine…~♡”   

“You should have never left in the first place,” Gon replied, his voice sounding almost as tired as his heart felt. Opening his eyes just a fraction, he looked back at the handsome man who was still lying on top of him. “Then I wouldn’t need to get used to you again.”  

“Be careful of what you wish for my little one,” Hisoka warned, trailing the tips of his fingers down the back of one of Gon's arms. When he reached his hand, he interlaced their fingers before continuing in a whisper, “You might never be rid of me~♡”  

"Oh..." Feeling not only his heart but his whole body responding happily to the hidden meaning in Hisoka’s words, Gon replied boldly, “Then never leave me, I’m not afraid.”  

“Really? Even if I stay with you forever? ♥~”  

“Nope.” Gon held back the happy tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes. “I'm no longer afraid of belonging to you, Hisoka…You can have all of me...You can be with me everyday like we were before, ‘cause—" he sniffled "—being separated from you made me realize that I really would hate to lose you…”  

“Me too…” Hisoka whispered. “I really would hate to lose you Gon~♡” He smiled, pressing his cheek against Gon’s and smiling wider as the comforting softness of his skin radiated a familiar warmth to him. Gon felt so soft, warm and welcoming; he felt like dawn, the dawn he had been waiting for.   

* * *

 

** Notes:   **

Hope you liked this special one-shot, it was a lot of work but it was so satisfying to write! Partnering with PeeledRingo for the art this time was so much fun, plus it was their first time drawing HisoGon smut and we got two scenes! Hurrah :3  

 

FIND US~  

Tumblr:   

Written by @universallylightcherryblossom  

Art by @peeledringo

 

Audio:

[Audio reading for this is now available! Click here~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYGJ0GUjOS8)

ART

[Please find the full version for the story art by clicking here!](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=62137484)

 

Thanks again for reading and have a nice day!

 


End file.
